The Battle That Started Everything
by sakuraharuno1508
Summary: The rooftop fight at the hospital roof top was the fight that started everything. But what happens when Kakashi was off on a mission and wasn't there to stop them. THe only one their was...the pink haired kunoichi that ALMOST gave up her lift for theirs.
1. THE BEGINNING

YAY!! NEW STORY! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

---***---

When Sasuke found out that Naruto was becoming his equal maybe a little better than him that just got him _**pissed off. **_He thought that he was the superior one and Naruto was just the idiot. So when Naruto became the hero in the last mission Sasuke started going crazy for power.

When they got back to Konoha Sasuke challenged Naruto to a battle on top of the hospital roof. Naruto was eager to fight just to see how the outcome was going to be. Sakura followed them just to be sure that they didn't kill each other.

Kakashi was on a mission so he didn't get a chance to visit Sasuke. Sakura watched the fight while trying to anticipate her two teammate's movements. But when Sasuke used Chidori and Naruto used Rasengan she knew they would just end up killing each other.

And this is the part where the story begins.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled back.

"STOP IT!" Sakura yelled and ran up to them trying to stop this nonsense.

Sasuke and Naruto watched in horror at Sakura running between them. _I can't stop! _Naruto thought. _Can't pull back my Chidori! _Sasuke thought.

The seconds passed by slowly. Then that fateful moment happened. Sakura reached the point where the attacks were supposed to meet. Sasuke unintentionally hit her with his Chidori and Naruto also unintentionally hit her with his Rasengan.

Sakura's eyes opened and when the attacks ended she collapsed to the ground soaked in her own blood.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and rushed to her side. Sasuke rushed to her side without a word.

"She's still breathing. Let's bring her to Lady Hokage." Sasuke said picking her up bridal style.

---***---

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Tsunade answered her concentration on her paperwork. What she wasn't expected was seeing Naruto coming in with Sasuke carrying Sakura. And she also wasn't expecting to see Sakura almost half dead.

"WHAT DID YOU BAKAS DO??" Tsunade screamed rushing to her apprentice's side. (Just go along that Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice early.)

"Um…" Naruto started but backed to the wall seeing tjat Tsunade glaring at him. "…" Sasuke also backing to the wall from Tsunade's intense glare.

"SPILL IT NOW!" Tsunade said while checking Sakura's pulse.

"SASUKE CHALLENGED ME TO A FIGHT ON THE HOSPITAL ROOF. SO I TOOK THE CHALLENGE AND WE BATTLED AGAINST EACH OTHER. SAKURA CAME TO WATCH. THEN I USED RASENGAN AND SASUKE-TEME USED CHIDORI. SAKURA WAS AFRAID THAT WE WOULD KILL OURSELVES SO SHE CAME BETWEEN US. SO THE CHIDORI AND RASENGAN HIT HER. AND WE WERE LIKE OMG! SO SASUKE-TEME SAYS THAT WE SHOULD BRING HER TO YOU! AND SASUKE-TEME CARRIED HER HERE. AND NOW YOU'RE SCARING ME. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! I WANT TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!!!" Naruto wailed.

"Why were you two acting like such idiots??" Tsunade said forcing her voice to be calm. "You guys know that Chidori and Rasengan are deadly jutsus meant for difficult missions against your opponent and yet you used it in a battle against your teammate. AND HURT YOUR OTHER TEAMMATE!! WE HAVE TO HAVE IMMEDIATE HEALING SESSION RIGHT NOW!"

Tsunade carried Sakura out of the room with the two idiots following her.

---***---

"Hello Tsunade-sama WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" Shizune said when she saw Tsunade carrying a bloody Sakura.

"Apparently two IDIOTS over there battled and were about to kill each other when Sakura stepped in." Tsunade explained. "We need immediate healing sessions for her with the best med. ninjas in Konoha including you and me."

"HAI!" Shizune said and walked with Tsunade.

Sasuke and Naruto stared guiltily at each other. It was their fault that Sakura was in this mess. THEIR FAULT! (Just to make sure you know that it's their fault.)

Right at that moment Kakashi came back from his mission. "Yo! I'm back from the mission. Hey where's Sakura?"

So Naruto and Sasuke had to explain what happened. And they were rewarded with a thump on each of their foreheads.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Kakashi yelled in their faces.

"…"

"WERE YOU THINKING AT ALL?" Kakashi yelled again.

"…"

"Ok. Let me go check in on Sakura and see how she's going. You two boneheads stay here and I'll come back with the results AND your punishments."

Kakashi POOFED into smoke.

---***--- HALF AN HOUR LATER

POOF!

"How is she?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Well thanks to you guys she's under A LOT of medical treatment. And I finally found an appropriate punishment. UCHIHA SASUKE you'll be wearing a girlie dress and walk around Konoha for two hours. UZUMAKI NARUTO you'll be wearing a toad costume and walk around with Sasuke for two hours too." Trust Kakashi to come up with the weirdest punishments. "AND to make sure that you obey my orders you'll be carrying me in a royal Japanese carriage." (You know the carriages that you have to have slaves to carry you in.)

"Kakashi-sensei!!!! You've got to be kidding. I'M NOT WEARING A GIRLIE DRESS!" Sasuke yelled at his old mentor.

"I'M NOT WEARING A TOAD COSTUME!!! HOW WILL THEY KNOW THAT I'M THE NEXT FUTURE HOKAGE?!" Naruto wailed.

"Take that punishment our you'll have to give all the elderly men in the village a scrub bath." Kakashi said knowing that he got the two right where he wanted them.

"… FINE!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that Sakura will be watching all of this?" Kakashi said a smirk behind his mask.

"OH HECK!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"OI! IDIOTS! YOU CAN COME IN AND AT LEAST GIVE SAKURA SOME CHAKRA!" Tsunade bellowed when she met them in the waiting room.

"I'll do it for Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Sasuke just followed silently.

----***---

YAY!

Hope you liked it!

I have a question for all the Akatsuki experts.

WHY DO THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS WEAR NAIL POLISH?

ITACHI WEARS BLACK…

SASORI WEARS GREEN…

I FORGOT DEIDARA'S COLOR…

HIDAN!!!

EVEN KAKUZU

EVERY ONE OF THEM!!

WHY?!


	2. Getting Beaten Up

When they went into the quiet windowless room everything was silent. The medical ninjas were sitting down Indian style and holding out their hands. A green glow came out of their hand, which went to Sakura who was still unconscious.

"Sit down next to me so that I can watch what you're doing." Tsunade said.

Sasuke and Naruto Indian style and held out their hands. Their chakra glowed immediately.

"Now concentrate and in your mind think of Sakura's organs being healed." Tsunade commanded.

They silently obeyed. Hours and hours passed but the two ninjas just silently gave their chakra to Sakura. Finally Tsunade said to them, "Sakura's internal organs are better. She'll be better in about…two weeks."

Naruto and Sasuke let out the breath that they didn't know they were holding. Two weeks was a LONG time…Well to them it was. Kakashi also let out a sigh of relief. (I know what's with the SIGHS OF RELEF?!)

"Naruto! Sasuke! You better go home now it's getting pretty late." Kakashi said while (me: sigh) reading his new book that he got from Jiraiya…Icha Icha Torture. (Will he ever change his ways?)

"Sakura will be in hospital room #502 if you need her." Tsunade said and walked to the center of the room to her pupil.

_I hope no one knows about this…_Sasuke thought.

"Oh, there's a mob of all the other rookies outside the door waiting to yell at you." Kakashi said turning a page.

_You've got to be kidding me! _Naruto thought.

"I'm not kidding you." Kakashi said while pictures of his two young students get beaten up outside the hospital flashed through his head.

_It's like he can read my mind._ Sasuke thought quickly scared that he might learn that he had a little secret crush on Sakura.

But to his utter relief Kakashi didn't say anything more. "Ja Ne!" With that he puffed into smoke to finish his awkward book.

"What do you want to do, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Make a run for it behind the back door?" Naruto suggested finally putting on his thinking cap for once.

"Good idea…sort of cowardly but good idea." Sasuke said.

---***--- Back Door

"I DON'T THINK ANYBODY KNOWS THAT WE'RE HERE!!" Naruto shrieked in delight that he wasn't going to get beaten up today.

"Shhh…they'll hear us if they don't see us." Sasuke said acting as his superior self as usual.

"Oh right." Naruto responded dumbly.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ino asked.

"AHHHH!!! Ino don't scare me like that or the other ninjas…" Naruto stopped abruptly finding that all the other ninjas were right there in front of them.

"Do you have any last words?" Kiba said while cracking his knuckles. Akamaru ate soldier pills (WHATEVER YOU CALL THEM). You might say, "Soldier pills? Come on!!!" Akamaru eat ten of them.

"Are you ready to feel the pain??" TenTen said while sharpening her kunai.

"WHY DID YOU HURT BY BELOVED SAKURA-CHAN??? YOU WILL PAY!! I WILL AVENGE- "

"Hey avenging is my thing." Sasuke interrupted.

"I MEAN GET REVENGE FOR MY LITTLE CHERRY BLOSSOM. I SWEAR THIS IN MY HONOR AS KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST!"

Now Sakura was pretty much friends with everybody. So if you hurt her you might as well commit suicide right on the spot.

"Now we won't hurt you two too bad cuz you're our teammates. But you're really lucky that you're our comrades." Neji said activating his Byakugan.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly. "But this is for Sakura!"

FIVE MINUTES AND THIRTY SECODNDS LATER

"Well that was the quickest battle in my life." Shino said retrieving all of his bugs.

"I know. I liked the way Naruto screamed like a girl." Shikamaru said.

"Any one up for some barbeque?" Chouji asked.

"Sure."

And the rookies of Konoha walked away after beating up Sasuke and Naruto to go get some barbeque.

---***--- Two weeks later when Sakura woke up from her coma.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! ARE YOU FEELING BETTER?? I HOPE YOU ARE!! I BROUGHT YOU A PRESENT!!" Naruto screamed. Naruto reached into his pocket and brought out a picture frame.

In the picture frame was Team 7's photo. Kakashi with his smiling eye and his two hands almost punching into Naruto and Sasuke's skull. Sasuke was looking away. Naruto staring at Sasuke almost wishing kunais would fall out of the sky to strike the Uchiha in the head. And there was Sakura in the middle. She was smiling.

"Arigato, Naruto. I love it!!" Sakura said and gave Naruto a hug. That he was holding a little too long. Sakura tried to release the hug but Naruto was holding too long. Sakura got agitated so she punched him in the head. IN SASUKE'S MIND. _That brat's holding on too long. He better let go of her. OR else he's gonna get a mouthful of ramen that he made me go with him...over…and…over. _Sasuke was quiet satisfied when Sakura punched him in the head and returned to his emo self.

_OH well might as well give her the gift that I was gonna give to her. _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura." Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke. Sasuke outside was calm, cool collected. Inside, WHAT WILL SHE THINK OF MY GIFT? WILL SHE THINK I'M SOME INSANE FREAK? WHAT IF THE OTHER NINJAS FIND OUT?? OMG. WHAT WILL NARUTO SAY??? A light bulb appeared over his head.

"Naruto there's some free ramen at Ichiraku's."

"RAMEN!!!"

He was gone.

"Anyway. Here." Sasuke held out a bracelet. The bracelet had little charms. The charms were little cherry blossom petals that were each unique in their own way.

"Sasuke-kun! It's beautiful! But it must've cost you a fortune!!"

"Take it. It's my apology present for almost killing you."

(Isn't that a romantic way to say I'm sorry??)

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied happily putting the bracelet on her right arm. She seemed A LOT happier after she put that bracelet on.

Naruto rushed back an angry pout on his face. "SASUKE-TEME!!! THERE WAS NO FREE ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!!"

"Of course there was no free ramen, dobe. Who told you that?"

"YOU TOLD ME, TEME!!!"

"No."

"YES."

"No."

"NO!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto! Stop yelling in the hospital. You're bound to get kicked out of here. How's my little genius?" Kakashi said his smiling eye gleaming at Sakura.

"FINE!"

"I have little surprise for you too!" Kakashi said thinking of his ULTIMATE PLAN.

"Surprise? You didn't have to get me anything sensei." Sakura said.

"OH but I must insist." Kakashi said wanting to happy dance.

"Ok than. If you insist." Sakura gave in.

Sasuke and Naruto had a pretty good idea of what this "surprise" was.

---***---

In my last question: WHY DO AKATSUKI MEMBERS WEAR NAIL POLISH??

One of the reviews said that it was part of the ritual into getting into Akatsuki. And another person said that it's part of the uniform. Or trademark or symbol

So I'm guessing that's right.

THANK YOU o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o, rosethourne, and Person!!!


	3. Genin Festival

"What's this surprise, sensei?" Sakura asked fearing that it might be one of the ICHA ICHA books.

"Naruto! Sasuke! You two know what to do!" Kakashi ordered.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can't we do this like…NEVER." Naruto complained.

"NO! Now go change into your clothes and show Sakura." Kakashi said thinking of his peaceful march throughout Konoha without having to life a finger.

---A few minutes later

"Come out guys. You know that you can't hide in the men's room forever." Kakashi beckoned.

"Fine." Naruto screamed.

"Kaka- OH MY GOSH!." Sakura stared in horror.

Naruto was in a toad costume. That didn't bother her that much. BUT Sasuke Uchiha in a girlie dress?? THE UCHIHA?? That's just messed up.

"KAKSHI-SENSEI!! THE WORLD'S GONNA END! SASUKE UCHIHA IS WEARING A VERY GIRLIE DRESS!!!" Sakura said holding back her laughter.

"This is their own unique punishment." Kakashi smiled. He took out his cell phone and began taking pictures. "Oh these are gonna go on the Internet so smile guys."

"Oh this is so embarrassing. GOOD THING I BROUGHT MY CAMERA!!" Sakura said took out her camera and took as many pictures as she could.

"Are your pictures going on too?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course!" Sakura replied.

Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped. "CAN YOU STOP TAKING PICTURES OF US!!!" They screamed.

"The other ninjas know about this." Kakashi said opening the door to find all the other ninjas…with video cameras in their hands.

"We're gonna film you carrying Kakashi in the Chinese carriage for Sakura-chan. And of course !" Ino proclaimed proudly.

"And any other site!" TenTen added.

_I might as well die right here. _Sasuke thought.

---***---

The two hours seems like FOREVER to Sasuke and Naruto. They felt like they were going to die of embarrassment. Finally when the two dreadful hours were over they changed out and headed back to the hospital.

"So how was the humiliation marathon?' Sakura asked.

"Humiliating." Naruto replied grumpily.

"Of course it was. Now do you want to watch it with me? Ino gave me a copy!" Sakura said smiling evilly.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh I forget to tell you guys. There's going to be a genin festival today in the courtyard. It's mandatory. If you don't go you'll have to go back to the Academy. Each genin will have to something in the talent contest. Tonight it has nothing to do with ninjas. Its just good talents. Like…poem writing. Well since I'm your sensei I have to go too. Wear your best clothes. The Hokage will be monitoring your talents. See you guys tonight!" With all that said Kakashi puffed into smoke.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU SHOULD SING!! YOU HAVE THE AWESOMEST VOICE EVER!!!" Naruto screamed.

"I guess I could make a song by tonight." Sakura said. "What will you do, Naruto?"

"I'm gonna make a poem about ramen!!" Naruto said. "I have to go work on it now. See ya tonight!"

Naruto left the room muttering rhyming words.

"What will you do, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. The reason that she added –kun to his last name is because she's grateful when he saved her life. So now she vows to become a stronger ninja.

"I dunno. I don't really have a talent if it doesn't involve ninja fighting." Sasuke shrugged.

"Come on! Everyone has a talent. Let's think. You're pretty good at beatboxing. So maybe…" Sakura gave a hopeful smile.

"Oh fine. There's nothing else to do." Sasuke said.

---***--- TONIGHT

Sakura walked in blushing. She had just finished her song and bought a brand new dress. She was so scared that it looked horribly wrong on her. She was wearing a short evening club cocktail draped-neck dress with flutter hem that was red. (I'm guessing JULIA Red designs it.) Her hair was in a messy bun.

When Sasuke spotted Sakura he almost fainted on the spot. But Uchihas don't faint. So he had to BE strong. He slowly walked up to her and said, "Hn."

"You look good in a tux, Sasuke-kun." Sakura commented. "You look-" Sasuke was interrupted by Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja.

"SAKURA-CHAN, YOU LOOK GREAT!!" Naruto and Lee interrupted not knowing that Sasuke was going to say the exact same thing.

"Ahem. The Genin Festival is about to begin please take your seats." Tsunade's voice said from all around.

Every genin took their seats that were positioned in front of the stage. Tsunade walked up and started the festival.

"First up is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto leaped up onto the stage and took a dramatic pose. Then he unfortunately began his ramen poem:

**Ramen**

_The source of life_

The ultimate goodness

_A piece of heaven_

_Ichiraku_

_The temple of ultimate awesomeness_

_Where Earth and heaven fuse together _

_Ramen_

Everyone stared in utter shock. To Sasuke and Sakura's surprise everyone started applauding. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. Behind them Tsunade whispered, "Just go along with it." So they just went along and applauded.

A giddy Naruto skipped back to his seat and said to his teammates, "It was good wasn't it?" He grinned the MIGHTY GAI grin.

"Next is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped and leapt into the stage. He took the mic and began beatboxing. He got a steady rhythm and the audience was amazed. Who knew that an Uchiha could beatbox? Well except Sakura. When he finished he got a louder applause then Naruto, which Naruto pouted over.

"Great job, Sasuke-kun." Sakura praised when Sasuke returned to his seat. When Sakura wasn't looking he _**blushed. **_

A lot of other people went up like Ino. She had flower arranging. YAY! Shikamaru had shogi against Asuma. Chouji had an eating record. Eating twenty pies in five minutes!! Tsunade herself declared that he had broken the record.

And a lot of other people went on that I find troublesome to describe. (A/N OH SNAP!! I'M TURING INTO A FEMALE SHIKAMARU!!!!)

Pretty soon the only one left was Sakura.

"Last is Haruno Sakura."

"Wish me luck." Sakura whispered to Sakura.

"Luck." Sasuke said tiredly.

Sakura jumped onto the stage and gulped. She calmed her nerves down.

---***---

YAY!!

Finally have another chapter done.

It was really hard to think of a talent for Sasuke.

I mean he's like the ice prince!!!

Always acting cold and showing interest in tomatoes.

I CAN'T DO A TALENT WITH TOMATOES!!!

So…I just chose something cool LIKE beatboxing.


	4. Sakura's Voice

LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!

Oh yeah...I got the lyrics from .net

And I'll get ALL my lyrics from

---***---

"I hope you enjoy the song that I wrote. It's called Walk Away. HIT IT!" Sakura said.

You've got your mother and brother undercover

_Every other undercover_

_Tellin' you what to say (say)_

_You think I'm stupid_

_But the truth is_

_That's it's cupid, baby_

_Lovin' you has made me this way _

_So before you point your finger_

_Get your hands off of my trigger_

_Oh yeah_

_You need to know that the situation's getting cold_

_And now the more you talk_

_The less I can take, oh_

_I'm looking for the attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' there?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I waited here for you_

_Like a kid waiting after school_

_So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?_

_I gave you everything_

_And never asked for anything_

_And look at me_

_I'm all alone (alone)_

_So, before you start defendin'_

_Baby, stop all your pretendin'_

_I know you know I know_

_So what's the point of being slow_

_Let's get the show on the road today_

_Hey_

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I wanna love_

_I wanna a fire_

_To feel the burn_

_My desires_

_I wanna man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?_

'_Cause if you don't then just leave_

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_If you don't have the anser_

_Walk away_

_Just walk (walk) away_

_(Just walk away)_

_Then just leave_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

The audience immediately applauded when she finished the song. Sakura looked at the audience in amazement. Even Sasuke was clapping and smirking.

"OI! Sakura I have a request." Lady Hokage shouted to Sakura.

"What song is it, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked in wonderment.

"Your song. Crushcrushcrush." Tsunade said grinning.

_I got a lot to say to you,_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say._

_I noticed that your eyes are always glued on me,_

_Keep them here and it makes no sense at all._

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth._

_With their lies,_

_Your little spies._

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth._

_With their lies,_

_Your little spies._

_Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush._

_2,3,4!_

_Nothing compares to,_

_A quiet evening alone._

_Just the one two,_

_Of us who's counting on._

_That never happens,_

_I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more then,_

_This._

_If you want to play it like a game,_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play._

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending,_

_Than to have to forget you for one whole minute._

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth._

_With their lies,_

_Your evil spies._

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth._

_With their lies,_

_Your evil spies._

_Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush._

_2,3,4!_

_Nothing compares to,_

_A quiet evening alone._

_Just to one two,_

_Of us who's counting on._

_That never happens,_

_I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's this be more than,_

_This now!_

_Rock and roll, baby._

_Don't you know that we're all alone now,_

_I need something to see about._

_Rock and roll, honey. (Hey!)_

_Don't you know, baby, that we're all alone now,_

_I need something to sing about._

_Rock and roll, hey. (Hey!)_

_Don't you know, baby, that we're all alone now,_

_Give me something to sing about._

_Nothing compares to,_

_A quiet evening alone._

_Just the one two,_

_Of us who's counting on._

_That never happens,_

_I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's this be more than,_

_No, ohh._

_Nothing compares to,_

_A quiet evening alone._

_Just the one two,_

_Of us who's counting on._

_That never happens,_

_I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's this be more than,_

_More then this._

The audience applauded again. Sakura blushed and walked back to her seat.

Sasuke leaned over to her and said, "Good job." Then he quickly jerked away.

Sakura blushed and didn't say anything else. After the Genin Festival, Sasuke offered to walk her home. She took the offer but not too quickly. (A/N Don't take the offer too quickly or you'll look DESPERATE.)

They walked home in silence and said good night. Once Sasuke was sure that Sakura was in her house. He quickly leapt from building to building until he reached the Uchiha mansion. There he packed all of his belongings into a bundle and left the estate for a very long time.

His destination was Konoha's gates.

---***---

YAY DRAMA!!  
BELIEVE IT!  
I just chose two of my favorite songs AT random.

Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson.

AND…

Crushcrushcrush by Paramore.

GO PARAMORE AND KELLY CLARKSON!!  
HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!!


	5. Sasuke, WHY?

DUH, Sasuke wanted more power. Ever since he got the evil seal from Orochimaru he wanted SO badly. To avenge his clan yes. BUT also to protect a certain…pink haired…emerald like eyes…OK SAKURA.

Even though he hated to leave her side he knew he must. (Little dramatic aren't we, Sasuke?) Yeah Sasuke thought that Orochimaru was some weird creep. But if he power he might as well take that chance. He wanted to kill Itachi and become more powerful. Power to the Uchiha clan is everything.

He packed his bundle and took one last look at this room. This might be the last time that he saw it ever. He eyes gazed over every single thing. He looked around quickly until he saw the picture of Team 7. The Naruto had given it to him saying that they were a team for life. _Stupid dobe. _Sasuke thought.

But even though he thought that the dobe was a stupid idiot who would never become a powerful ninja he had to admit that he was going to miss him. (Please don't say that Naruto and Sasuke were gay here.)

He stared at Kakashi. A powerful ninja and his old mentor. He taught pretty powerful jutsus. The master at reading awkward books in front of his students.

Then Sasuke's eyes gazed at Sakura. Her beautiful hair and green eyes. He was going to miss her. She knew exactly how he felt. He took the picture out of the frame and put it into his bundle.

The young Uchiha walked out of the mansion to go on his long journey.

---***---

Sakura had loved the Genin Festival. It was going to be one of the most important evenings of her life. When she got inside her house she carefully took the dress off and put on her regular ninja clothes. At this time she would go training in the woods alone.

Walking out of her house quietly as to not wake her mom and dad. They had just come back from a previous mission and life would turn to heck if they were woken.

The brisk walk awakened her senses and she drifted deep into her thoughts.

_I wonder is I should tell Sasuke-kun I love him. But he'll probably give that cold look and say that he hates me. I wish I could tell him so I don't have to keep it a secret anymore. Ino said that she loved him but he said that he wasn't interested. Now Ino is in love with Shikamaru. I REALLY hope that he doesn't turn me down. _Sakura thought.

Her thoughts her interrupted with seeing Sasuke walking alone with a backpack.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stopped and turned around. _OH DANG. Sakura's here. WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING HERE?? _Sasuke thought.

Sakura lowered her head and stared at the ground. "You're going to him aren't you? To seek more power to avenge the Uchiha clan like you told me."

No answer. Awkward silence. Then his cold voice spoke up, "Sakura. What are you doing here? My business here doesn't concern you." He felt a pang of guilt.

"CAN'T YOU SEE BAKA THAT I LOVE YOU??!" Sakura shouted tears falling down her emerald eyes.

Sasuke looked up in surprise. He never knew that she loved him. "I need more power. To kill Itachi."

"I'll do anything for you. Kill anyone. Help get revenge for you. I'll do anything. Just let me be with you!!" Sakura said.

Sasuke couldn't bring her into this mess. He couldn't bear to. (DRAMATIC SASUKE!!) So he had to act his way out. "Sakura." Sakura looked up. (The haunting words that Sakura remembers to this day.) "You're still as annoying as ever." Sasuke said smirking.

"I will shout." Sakura said. The minute Sasuke heard those words he puffed into smoke and reappeared behind Sakura. "Thank you." (Another haunting word.) Sakura held her breath. She knew it was all over. That Sasuke was going to abandon Konoha and kill Itachi.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered and hit her pressure point. Sakura stared in amazement and fell unconscious into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke stared down at the pink haired kunoichi. He could bring her with him or leave her here. Two choices. Both choices might bring misery. He reluctantly chose to leave her here. The Uchiha carried her over to a bench and gently laid her down.

Then he went on his journey feeling guilty all the way.

---***---

Once Sakura woke up she went to Tsunade-sama and told her that Sasuke left the village. Tsunade of course sent a team to go after him.

The team came home empty handed. Sasuke had deserted them. Sakura was heart broken. She vowed that she would bring him home and grew stronger and stronger.

Of course she forced Tsunade to tell her all she knew about ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Tsunade knew a lot of jutsus so training was easy.

---***---

Sakura grew up to be a beautiful woman. No man could say that she was ugly. Well only Sai but he was kidding of course. Sakura grew to be eighteen years old and turned to a jounin.

When Tsunade told Team 7 now Team Kakashi that they had a chance to bring Sasuke back Sakura hugged Naruto in utter happiness.

---At Orochimaru's Hideout When They Meet Sasuke.

Sakura saw a light at the end of the tunnel. There she saw Sai staring at something like an idiot. She bolted out of the cave and into the daylight. The kunoichi ran up to Sai. But Kabuto was behind him trying to kill him in a surprise attack. Anger boiled inside Sakura. No one kills one of her teammates. (True. No one has lived to tell the tale.) She took Kabuto by the shirt collar and yelled at him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WELL DIE FOR ALL I CARE!!" With that said she threw him to the other side of the wall.

"HECK YEA!" She shouted seeing that he was twitching in pain.

"Sakura huh?" Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked up. Sasuke… There eighteen year old Sasuke was staring down at her.

"So you don't regret leaving, huh?" Sakura said bitterly.

"No." Sasuke said simply.

"Well than…DIE!" Sakura said appearing behind him and punching him in the vital organs.

Sasuke of course was caught off guard. So he had no time to dodge or make a replacement jutsu.

The pain in his stomach was agonizing. UNBEARABLE. Like Kakashi's Thousand Years Of Death Jutsu.

"If I have to injure to bring you back home so be it." Sakura said without hesitation. Naruto had already met Sasuke on a previous mission and told Sakura all about him. This mission was just Sai and Sakura.

Sasuke held his stomach and saw that it was bleeding. "Impressive." Where's Sai? He was below keeping Kabuto at bay.

"But I'm not returning to Konoha. Not yet." Sasuke said.

"It's your death." Sakura said. "ICE MIRRORS ADVANCED STYLE!"

Ice mirrors appeared around Sasuke until he was in an igloo made of ice. The last chance of escape closed. Sasuke remembered Team 7's first mission. Meeting Haku. The old days. But he had to get out now. _Too easy. _Sasuke thought. He took out his katana and aimed at the wall of ice. FUNNY THING. The ice swallowed the katana. Whole.

_Ice can't do that no matter how advanced the jutsu is. Unless… _Sasuke thought.

"I see that you made a ninjutsu to lure me into a genjutsu. Clever." Sasuke said.

"Yes. Yes it was." Sakura's voice echoed all around.

"But I can get out. RELEASE!" GUESS WHAT? ANOTHER FUNNY THING. The release didn't work.

"Why can't I get out?" Sasuke asked to the air.

"Because this is my special jutsu. Also known as the Torture Land." Sakura's voice said menacingly. "You can come back to Konoha with me. Or become the victim.

"Like that would happen." Sasuke said. "Why do you care about me so much?"

"I love you, Sasuke. That's why I care that you come back with me. If I have to do it by force than I'll do it no matter the cost." Sakura's strong voice said.

The ice igloo turned into an open plain. Dark trees covered the borders. The grass looked like a bunch of elephants ran through it. Sakura appeared in front of him.

"Welcome to my world, Sasuke."

---***---

DATTEBAYO!

I told you that I update quickly.

VERY.

GO KAKSHI'S THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH JUTSU!!

THANK YOU FOR ENCOURAGEMENT!!!


	6. Yo, Little Bro

"What's so special about your world, Sakura? Many genjutsu ninjas come and their genjutsus are P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C." Sasuke said staring at her intently.

_She's become so beautiful. _Sasuke thought. Then shook the thought out of his head and paid attention again.

"Just watch. SOUL SUMMONING JUTSU!" Sakura bit some her thumb and spread her blood around the ground to make a symbol.

"I summon Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha." Sakura said.

Sasuke stared at her. SHE was summoning his Mom and Dad?? The droplets of blood rose and spun around like a tornado.

Then the tornado of blood dispersed and out stepped two figures. Sasuke's mom and dad. They looked at Sakura and greeted her, "Hello Sakura. It's time isn't it?" Mikoto said looking at her husband sadly. "We have to tell him the truth, dear." Fugaku said.

Mikoto Uchiha ran to her youngest son and gave him an invisible hug. "Sasuke! How I've missed you. OH LOOK AT HOW TALL YOU'VE GROWN! But cover that shirt up ok? LOOK AT YOUR CHEEKS! (HA SASUKE!)" Mikoto pinching her son's cheek.

"Mom? Is it really you? Dad? What's happening?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, it's us son. Sakura summoned us. So we're here to tell you the truth about the Uchiha Clan massacre." Fugaku said in a serious manner.

"I know Itachi. But I'll make sure that he'll pay severely for his crime." Sasuke said.

"You can't kill Itachi, honey." Mikoto said quietly.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he's already dead." Mikoto said taking sudden interest in the trampled ground.

"But how can that be? I saw him when I was little killing ALL of the Uchiha clan. Everyone of them. He even tortured me." Sasuke said going ballistic.

"You need proof, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "SOUL SUMMONING JUTSU!" Sakura followed the same procedures for Sasuke's parents. "I SUMMON ITACHI UCHIHA!"

Pretty soon Itachi joined the family reunion. "Hello little brother."

Sasuke's jaw fell to the ground. HOW COULD THIS BE?? Itachi's soul right in front him.

"I'll tell you really who really killed the Uchiha clan." Fugaku began. "The one who killed our family was your grandfather. Other wise my father. He was the one that created the organization that is Akatsuki."

"But isn't he liked dead?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he faked his own death to fool us all." Mikoto said.

"But then how did he look exactly like Itachi?" Sasuke questioned.

"That's my cue. First of all he made the Akatsuki organization behind our backs. Our grandfather wished to become Konoha's hokage and invade the other countries to try to conquer to them causing years of war to gain the land for Akatsuki. BUT the Uchiha clan just wanted peace not violence. So he had to eliminate all of us. Except for some reason he left you be. He said for me to go spar with him in Konoha's dense forest. I didn't expect for him to take over my body. Of course he spilled his plan when he was trying to…KILL ME. So I tried to kill him first as natural. Though for some reason he defeated me. He killed me and my soul just stayed in the place for a few minutes watching him transfer his soul to my body. His body was still moving and I followed it. Turns out he faked his death by 'accidentally' dying in his last mission." Itachi finished.

"I saw that my son was acting strangely and tried to talk to him. But he just said that he was trying to become a better ninja and make me proud. I didn't try to push him into doing it but he insisted. One night the night that you Sasuke came home late was the night I finally confronted Itachi. I finally found out that he wasn't my eldest son but a fraud. We battled but he used your mother as a weakness. He said that he would let her go after he killed me. SO HE DEFEATED ME. Then at the last minutes of my life he murdered your mother. In short Itachi didn't kill everyone, Madara Uchiha did." Fugaku finished.

"Soo…Itachi didn't try to kill me. Madara Uchiha did. And now he's in Itachi's body trying to make the world into a utopia of weirdness." Sasuke said.

"Pretty much, little brother." Itachi said.

AWKWARD SILENCE.

"Sasuke, this is a direct order from your parents. Please kill Madara Uchiha. He's not fit to even be in this world. He's very hard to kill so be careful. I'm guessing the reason that he hasn't kill you is to be another body if Itachi's gets hurt or immobile." Fugaku said in a serious tone (as always).

"I'll make sure I'll follow this order and follow it if I have to die." Sasuke replied reverently.

"Good. We have to go now. We'll see you later. Good bye honey." Mikoto said.

Then the two spirits disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sasuke looked around and found Sakura panting hard. Her breathing became rough and she collapsed to the ground.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke ran to her side. He put her back on his knees and her head in his hands. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I am. I just used to much chakra in the jutsu that's all." Sakura said giving that gleaming smile of hers.

"You did all of that just for me to know the truth? You learned all of the things to do for that jutsu all for me? But…" Sasuke said in awe.

"Of course I did all for you. It's because I love you Sasuke. I trained a lot just to master it and when I did I summoned your parents. They told me the whole thing. I felt so sorry for you…" Sakura said her loving eyes looking into the onyx eyes of the young Uchiha.

"Shhh…don't use of all of your strength. You'll be needing it." Sasuke said.

"Does that mean you're coming back with us to Konoha?" Sakura said her mood changing instantly.

"Yes."

"Naruto will be so happy that you're back. Tsunade won't give you any punishment because she knows that the evil seal on your neck. Wait a minute. Where is that seal?" Sakura asked.

"I killed Orochimaru."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"YOU KILLED OROCHIMARU?"

"Um…yes."

"Sweet. But why was Kabuto helping you? I mean isn't he like in love with Orochimaru or something?"

"One he isn't in love with Orochimaru just deeply cares about him like a father. Two Kabuto was helping me because he thinks Orochimaru is in my body."

"Kabuto isn't that smart is he?" Sakura asked.

"Nope."

Sakura started talking while Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He had to do it. It was now or never. (Well there would be other times but it wouldn't be a surprise.) _I HAVE TO DO THIS. I'M A MAN! I'M AN UCHIHA! _Sasuke thought.

He quickly dipped his head low and kissed her. Of course Sakura was caught by surprise and kissed back. Yadda Yadda Yadda.

Then they separated and had another awkward silence.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke up.

"Hn" Sasuke said beginning to be his normal self.

"We're going out right?" Sakura asked timidly.

_Hot girl or hang out with Naruto. _Sasuke thought.

"Sure. Why not?"

---***---

YAY!  
NOT HAPPY ENDING YET!  
Don't you just love awkward silences?

I do!

Naw I just like putting them in at random places.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT READERS!


	7. Kawaii

They arrived to Konoha, where practically all the ninjas were there waiting for the return of the mighty Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto hit Sasuke on the head and welcomed him back. Others said a timid welcome back and talked a while. But all the ninjas noticed Sasuke's arm around her waist. They didn't say anything about it thought.

"SASUKE!!!!" Kakashi voice beckoned. All the ninjas turned their heads to the son of the White Fang.

Kakashi stood there right next to Sasuke with a serious expression. "YOU WILL HAVE TO RECEIVE PUNISHMENT FOR LEAVING!!"

"I can take it." Sasuke said, confidently.

"THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH JUTSU!"

Sasuke froze in his place. Then fell the floor spazzing out. Kakashi put on his smiling eye and said, "Welcome back, Sasuke."

---***---

Sakura was walking Sasuke back to the Uchiha mansion.

"I'll pick you up at four okay?" Sasuke asked her.

"Sure. See ya later!" Sakura said, and flashed in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke went back to his mansion.

---***---

Sakura prepared herself at her own apartment. She picked out her best clothes just for Sasuke. Hey this was their first date so it was special.

KNOCK.

"Come in." Sakura called.

"SAKURA-CHAN, CANWE QUADRUPLE DATE WITH YOU?" Ino's voice rang.

"Quadruple date? Has there ever been such a date?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know but will ya?" TenTen said.

"Well sure but I have to tell Sasuke-kun."

"Don't worry, Shika-kun will tell him for you." Ino said, excitedly.

"But.."

Ino ran to Sakura's door and opened it. She then yelled, "SHIKA-KUN GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT!! PICK UP THE OTHER GUYS AND TELL SASUKE TO PICK US UP AT SAKURA'S APARTMENT!!!!"

TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura sweat dropped. "…"

---***---

Shikamaru was playing shougi with his Dad. Well until he heard something.

"SHIKA-KUN GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT!! PICK UP THE OTHER GUYS AND TELL SASUKE TO PICK US UP AT SAKURA'S APARMENT!!!"

"What was that?" Shikamaru's Dad asked.

"My troublesome girlfriend." Shikamaru replied. "I have to get ready now."

---***---

Shikamaru walked to the Hyuuga mansion and picked up Neji. Then he went to Naruto's apartment. Naruto walked out looking….HANDSOME??

"Wow, I have to say Naruto you actually look cool." Shikamaru admitted. Neji nodded his agreement.

"And I can act cool too!" Naruto said. He started walking….and tripped.

"I take back what I said." Shikamaru said grinning. Neji smirked.

So the trio of handsome ninjas walked to the Uchiha mansion. The knocked on the door to find a puzzled Sasuke.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We have to pick up the girls at four. It's a quadruple date." Neji explained.

"Well come in." Sasuke said.

---***---

The four girls could've won a beauty contest instantly.

Sakura was wearing a sleeveless top that was crimson along with a white mini skirt. She also wore flats that had cute little red cherries on them. Her hair was straightened with pink studs in them. Her necklace had one red heart along with little mini white hearts.

Ino was wearing a denim skirt along with high heels. She had a purple tank top with a denim jacket with the sleeves that came to the elbow. He hair was in its regular ponytail along with a purple choker and purple beads.

TenTen was wearing a sleeveless dark green tube top. She was wearing a camo Capri along with hightops that were black. Her hair was its usual two buns.

Hinata was just down right kawaii. She was wearing a sundress that was a light blue and a little white belt. She also wore a denim jacket with the sleeves reaching the elbows. She was wearing white flats.

They were all adding on lipstick or eyeliner or something like that. Until they heard a knock on the door.

"It's them!" Ino squealed in delight.

---***---

YAY CHAPTER DONE!!!!!

GO HIGHTOPS!!!!  
I WISH I HAD THAT PIC OF HINATA-CHAN!!!


	8. Having FUN

LET THE FUN BEGIN!

---***---

"Let me go get the door." Hinata walked to the door until Sakura grabbed hold of her.

"Don't! Lets have some fun!" Sakura said mischievously.

"What do you mean by 'fun' " TenTen said cautiously.

"Let's turn into boys and see how they react." Sakura said rubbing her hands together in that evil sort of way.

"THAT'S GONNA BE FUN!!" Ino said excitedly.

They formed the same seal and said, "TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" The girls instantly transformed into four handsome boys.

Sakura went to the door and said in a manly voice that could win millions of girl's hearts, "Can I help you?"

Man, did the boys start freakin' out. "WHAT THE FREAKIN' HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sasuke shouted at Sakura.

"I'm waiting for this hot girl named Sakura." Sakura said holding back her snicker.

Ino went to the door and said, "Yea, I'm looking for Ino too." Shikamaru glared at him quickly.

Hinata's turn! Hinata timidly went to the door, "Do you know a Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto cracked his knuckles.

TenTen acted totally guyish. She went to the door and said to Neji, "I think there's this gorgeous babe…TenTen around here." Neji gave her his cold hearted glare.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Neji asked trying to keep his calm voice.

"Hoping to become their new boyfriends of course." Sakura said grinning. That cut Sasuke's last nerve. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall.

"Look pal, better get out of here. Stay away from this apartment. AND DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND, SAKURA, EVER!" Sasuke screamed.

But the boy just smiled madly. "What are you grinning about?" Sasuke asked. SURPRISE ATTACK! Sakura kissed him at the mouth. Sasuke was surprised and quickly backed away.

"WHAT THE…??" Sasuke stammered.

The other girls had done the same to the boys and the boys were all staring in horror. The boys were scared out of their minds and they all backed into a corner.

"AHHH!!!" Naruto screamed.

Then the girls laughed. They started rolling on the floor holding their stomachs to contain their laughter. The boys watched the random 'boys' in astonishment.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Neji asked.

Then the girls did the same seal symbol and shouted, "RELEASE!"

Clouds of smoke…

There were they're girlfriends laughing their butt off. The boys blushed from embarrassment. Then they noticed what the girls were wearing and blushed even more.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACES WHEN WE KISSED YOU!!" Sakura said.

"Why did you even do that??" Shikamaru asked.

"Cause we wanted to see how you would react!!" Ino said giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata said twiddling with he finger in front of Naruto.

"It's alright Hinata-chan!!" Naruto said pulling her into a big bear hug.

"But this means that we will get revenge." Neji said smiling at TenTen.

"OH yea? When?" TenTen challenged.

"You won't know until it happens." Sasuke said evilly.

"Well bring it on." Sakura said.

"OH we will."

---***---

"So where should we go?" Sakura asked.

"Dunno. Feed ducks?" Naruto suggested.

Everyone hit him on the head except Hinata. "STOP IT!" Naruto yelled. "I ALREADY GET HEADACHES WHEN YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD DAILY!!"

"Well good for you." Neji said.

"Excuse me." A raspy voice echoed to them. They saw an old fortune teller on the street. "Would you like a fortune?" The old woman asked her voice directed at Sakura.

"No, thanks. I don't believe in fortunes." Sakura responded.

"TAKE IT SAKURA! THIS ONE IS THE LADY THAT GIVES THE MOST ACCURATE FORTUNES!" Ino yelled.

"Fine if it will get you to shut your loud mouth." Sakura said with a pout. When she wasn't looking Sasuke took a picture of the pout. (SASUKE'S AN OBSESSED STALKER!!! Just kidding.)

"Please hold out your palm." The old woman requested.

Sakura held her palm out grudgingly. The woman took it and began touch it and rubbing it.

"You'll become the key to one's weapon." The woman replied.

"What the heck does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"I don't explain just tell. Here keep this charm so that your fortune may be true." She held out a necklace with a magenta rose charm on it. She forced it into Sakura's hands and departed.

"Was that spooky or what?" Sakura said putting the charm on.

"I thought you said that you didn't believe in fortunes and charms." Sasuke said teasingly.

"I don't still but this charm looks cute." Sakura said.

So the eight ninjas walked around Konoha. Doing what? Well the girls wanted to go shopping a lot so the girls had to drag the boys around. The four powerful ninjas of Konoha become their girlfriend's pack mule.

"GIRLS!! Can we stop and go somewhere I dunno COOL? I mean we've been carrying your stuff and following you EVERYWHERE! It's our turn to choose where to go." Naruto whined.

"Ok, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"So what lame place are we gonna go?" Sakura said.

"How about the club?" Sasuke said pointing to a club.

"Sure, why not?" Ino said. The club was the greatest place to hang out for ninjas.

---***---

The club was strictly ninjas only. This was a place where ninjas could relax without citizens complaining about how they had weapons and they could go crazy and kill everyone.

They entered and went to the booth. But sadly they had to find some familiar ninjas sitting in the booth next to them.

"What are my little students doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"SENSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura asked extremely creeped out.

"Well we are ninjas." Asuma said smiling.

"Sakura I have a request for you." Kakashi said with a smiling eye.

"Yes, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"SING THAT KARAOKE MACHINE OVER THERE." He said pointing to a machine at the stage.

"Why me?"

"Because you have a good voice and we need entertainment."

"I won't."

"For training tomorrow I'll make everyone read Come Come Paradise."

"FINE. I'll do it. Any requests?" Sakura mumbled.

---***---

I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE!!!!  
This chapter took a longer time than expected.

WEIRD.

Anyway enjoy!


	9. Dates

_Recap: "MOM! DAD!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock._

---***---

There were Sakura's parents on the floor…covered in their own blood. And a stranger stood in the dark side of the room but Sasuke could clearly see his dark cold eyes. The eyes of a cold- hearted killer.

Sakura tended to her parents trying to heal them but the damage was already done. Sasuke went to the mystery man and held a Chidori in his right hand.

"If you think you're going to get away with this you're DEAD wrong." Sasuke said.

Sasuke slammed the blue lightning into the killer's heart. POOF!

_A clone. He could be anywhere in this room. He's toying with us. _Sasuke thought.

CRASH.

Sasuke turned around to find the man held up in the air choking by none other than Sakura Haruno. Well if it wasn't the weird pig-headed jerk.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS???" Sakura said, shoving him to the nearest wall.

The man just took out a kunai ever so slowly and poked it into Sakura's skin. (WIMP!!)

"YOU THINK THAT'LL HURT ME??!!" Sakura screamed into his face.

Sakura stared into his eyes and pretty soon the guy was in Sakura's own genjutsu. She slammed him onto the floor. Then bound him hand and foot by chakra strings.

"Sakura…why didn't you kill him?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"So we can scare information out of him. He's probably a spy from another country." Sakura said. Once the man was tied up she went back to see her parents.

She stared at them in their dead forms. Sasuke walked over her feeling her pain. Just like the Uchiha massacre. Except she didn't have an elder brother whom she placed her trust into then come crashing down when he killed her parents. Sasuke stood beside her not making any movement. Sakura turned around and cried into his shirt.

Her cries are the saddest thing he had ever heard. She was usually very cheerful everyday. But now she had a reason to cry.

---***---

They went silently together to the Hokage's tower but this time it wasn't a comfortable silence. Sasuke was carrying the man and Sakura stared at nothing in with a blankness in her eyes.

They approached Hokage's tower quickly. In a matter of minutes they were in front of the Gondaime's door.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"COME IN ALREADY!!" Tsunade yelled in frustration from all the paper work.

Sasuke came in first and dropped the DISGUSTING man on the floor. Sakura came in her eyes red from crying.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked dropping her pen.

"Shishou, this is the man that killed my parents." Sakura said quietly.

"So…your parents are dead?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, we were there too so I could heal them." Sakura responded.

"I see." Tsunade said. "Let's bring him into the interrogation room immediately."

---***---

Sasuke walked Sakura home in another uncomfortable silence.

"Sakura…. are you going to cry anymore?" Sasuke asked curious.

"No." Sakura said in return.

"WHY???" Sasuke asked freaked out thinking she's gone crazy like the dobe.

"Because when I was little my parents would always tell me that they might not come home from a mission. They were powerful ninjas too so they got assigned to almost every important mission. Every time we got a chance to spend time together I treasured it. And I have a feeling that they died to protect me. Every mission they went on they would say that they would succeed for me." Sakura said. "I don't want to grieve forever about my parents death. They wouldn't want that. I have to move forward."

Sasuke stared at her. She did what he couldn't do when he was little. When Itachi scratch that Madara killed his parents Sasuke couldn't move on. That's why Sasuke was still seeking to avenge his clan.

"But I will avenge them. No matter what that person will pay." Sakura said looking up at Sasuke with a lot of determination.

_That's my Sakura._ Sasuke thought. He smirked at her.

---***---

A year passed by. Sakura's parent's deaths were long forgotten by Sakura. She had more things to worry about.

Like how Tsunade-shishou would go crazy if she was late for another lesson.

The pink haired girl was running toward Hokage Tower. She entered the building, ran up the stairs, and made her way into the Gondaime's office.

"I'M HERE!!" Sakura panted.

"AND YOU'RE LATE!!!" Tsunade screamed.

"I'M SO SORRY SHISHOU!! I WOKE UP LATE!!" Sakura said.

"THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME YOU'RE LATE THIS WEEK!!" Tsunade yelled.

"It won't happen again! I promise!!!" Sakura said hiding behind Shizune to dodge Tsunade's anger.

"This better be the last time. Anyway I have a mission for you with one other ninja." Tsunade said. "The mission requires one fighter and a medic ninja. So you're going to have to pair up with Sasuke."

"Hai."

"Bring him here so I can explain the whole mission information." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai, shishou."

---***---

Sasuke was in the training arena sparring with Lee.

"Are you going to surrender, Sasuke?" Lee asked in a mighty voice.

"In your dreams." Sasuke said.

"Then prepare yourself!" Lee said.

"Better be careful, bushy-brows." Sasuke said.

They charged at each other with fists aiming at the head. Until their punches were blocked by….Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!! Are you here to declare your love for me??" Lee asked hopefully.

"No, Lee. I'm sorry but I'm here to have Sasuke come with me to Tsunade."

Sasuke smirked. Lee was crying and mumbling something about lost love.

---***---

"So why does Tsunade need me?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Something about a mission with you and me." Sakura said smiling cheerily.

"Oh joy. You can see the joy on my face can't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually no. You have a bruise on your face though." Sakura said giggling.

"Probably from bushy brows." Sasuke said.

"Here let me heal it for you." Sakura said touching her warm chakra filled hand to Sasuke's cheek.

Sakura was concentrating really hard and so her face was one inch from Sasuke's face. The young Uchiha couldn't take it. He blushed. Sakura turned her head to see little pink areas on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you actually blushing??" Sakura asked smirking.

"NO! You're probably concentrating too hard or the sun's glare or something like that." Sasuke said making up lies.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING!!!!" Sakura said while laughing.

"AM NOT!!" Sasuke pouted like a little child.

"Then you won't mind this!" Sakura said flashing a camera out and taking a few pictures of Sasuke blushing.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!! GIMME IT!" Sasuke said.

"No way. This is an honorable piece of history. Think about it. YOUNG UCHIHA BLUSHES FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS LIFE." Sakura said.

"Hn."

---***---

YAY SASUKE BLUSHED!!!!  
Well hope you liked the story!!!


	10. FREAK

LET THE SUPER AWESOME STORY BEGIN!!!

Oh and thank you TeenageCrisis for answering my question in detail.

---***---

"Uh…I dunno any song really." Kakashi grinning that he had gotten his way.

"FINE." Sakura marched to the stage and picked up the mic. She picked a song and began to sing. Her friends listened and smiled. The other ninjas tried to sing along but were unsuccessful.

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Cause I fear I might break and fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now_

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing to show_

_For all of the days we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now_

_We're better of without you_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure it's getting closer now_

_You're better off without me_

She finished the song and a loud applause thundered in her ears.

"Arigato!!" Sakura said in the mic.

She blushed and walked back to the booth where all of her friends congratulated her. Yes, even Sasuke.

"Sakura, can I borrow some of your make up??" Ino asked with that puppy face look on her face.

"I guess let's go to the ladies room." Sakura said getting up.

So they started walking until this VERY cute guy walked up to Sakura.

"Hey, sweet thang." He flirted. Sakura blushed. Sasuke watched from the distance and began thinking of 100 ways to torture to guy. Hey this is his anger management technique do not mess with it.

"Wanna go out with the hottest guy here?" He asked in total flirting mode.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!" Ino yelled in his face.

The guys however just smirked and pulled Sakura close to him. So it looked like he forced her to embrace him. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the guy.

"WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY GIRLFRIEND??" He screamed.

The guy smirked again (he's sounding more like Sasuke) but not for long. Before he could dodge it Sakura punched him in the cheek. Some of his pearly white teeth fell out and blood starting gushing out.

Sakura turned to him and kicked him in the…well I shouldn't say. Just that it really hurt.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO EVER PULL THAT MOVE ON ME EVER AGAIN OR YOU'LL WAKE UP TO FIND ALL OF YOUR BONES SMASHED INTO NOTHING BUT SMITHERINES." She yelled.

The guy wasn't smirking anymore. (HOW WOULD BE??)

Sasuke just stared at the whole scene in amusement.

"You better run in about ten seconds or I'll be coming after you." Sasuke said calmly.

The guy did the smart move…ran away like a coward after being beaten up by a girl.

---***---

So Sasuke went back to his seat and Ino and Sakura went to the ladies room so Ino could look more glamorous.

When they came back the party started up again the whole group talking about random things until Sakura blurted out something.

"I think I saw that guy from somewhere." Sakura said out loud.

"Hn. That weird guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea. Something about him is…familiar." Sakura said trying to make ends meet.

"Just forget him, he's probably just a guy desperate for a girlfriend." TenTen said.

SO they forgot about the weird pig-headed jerk.

---***---

It was getting late so the guys walked their dates home. Sasuke was walking Sakura home in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Do you want to come over to my apartment?"

"Hn."

"To watch your embarrassing march around Konoha in a girly costume??" Sakura said in a teasing voice.

"Why you little-" So Sasuke started childishly chasing her.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!" Sakura sang in a melody.

"I can and I will." Sasuke said. But Sasuke truly couldn't. Sakura had gotten faster like Lee's level.

Sakura stopped abruptly. Sasuke caught her and playfully tackled her to the soft grass in the training field.

But Sakura still had a look of horror on her face.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura just shot off toward the direction of her…parent's house? Sasuke followed her trying to keep up with her.

They stopped in front of the Haruno residence. "SAKURA!! What's wrong??" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Sakura replied simply.

Sakura slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"Mom…Dad." She called gently. Sasuke accompanied her just to make sure she didn't freak out or something.

They proceeded to the office room where the Harunos usually did paper work and there did horror lie.

"MOM!! DAD!!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock.

---***---

SUSPENSE SUSPENSE!!  
Obviously the song up there is Pressure by Paramore.

GO PARAMORE!!  
I like their songs.

JA NE!


	11. To Avenge

There lay the might Harunos dead on the floor bathed in their own blood. Another person was there. The Harunos' killer. His eyes were cold and dark like he killed many people like this millions of times. The man was…the weird pig-headed jerk!!!!! (Bet you didn't see that coming.)

Sasuke did what he did by instinct. A small Chidori appeared in his right hand and he ran towards the man full of hatred. The man dodged it by flying in the air. Sakura however met him their by punching him in the stomach where the vital organs lay.

Blood starting appearing. Sasuke took this to his advantage and knocked him out by punching a pressure point. He fell to the ground unconscious. Sakura made chakra strings and it wound around him until he was in a chakra string cocoon.

"Sakura…why didn't you take that chance to kill the guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know that shishou would want him to be interrogated." Sakura said and dreadfully turned to her parents.

She stared. Sasuke turned to try and comfort her. Sakura turned around and cried into his shirt.

"WHY?! MY PARENTS DIDN'T DO ANY CRIMES IN LIFE! THEY WERE THE BEST PARENTS!!! WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO KILL THEM??!" Sakura screamed.

"It's going to be alright, Sakura." Sasuke said. She was experiencing the same thing he had. Well except it was a stranger.

"Let's get these people to Tsunade." Sasuke said staring down at his cherry blossom.

---***---

The day that they had Sakura's parent's funerals it rained. The dark clouds were all over the used to be blue sky. Nothing had a source of happiness. Even Naruto wasn't his hyperactive self. Everybody knew the Harunos. So basically everyone in the village came to the funeral. Of course everyone was dressed in all black. All of Sakura's friends tried to comfort her.

At the end of Sakura's parents were put in the honorable memorial graveyard of Konoha. Ino let Sakura have free flowers and so Sakura put in small branches of cherry blossoms on each of their tombstones.

Once the funeral was over Sakura left and stayed in her apartment all day. Even Sasuke knew that he shouldn't disturb her. This was when she needed to be alone and he respected that.

---***---

"Why did you call me shishou?" Sakura asked, her voice with curiosity in it.

"I just wanted let you know that the man that killed your parents has finished being interrogated." Tsunade said her voice in a serious tone.

"And?" Sakura asked her voice a little hopeful.

"Well the interrogater found out that man was a spy from Akatsuki. To single it out…Uchiha Madara."

Sakura looked up at her master with determination pretty clear in her voice, "If he was the one that sent the man to kill my parents then I'll make sure he's dead."

"Searching for revenge like Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. And I will avenge my parents!"

---***---

Sakura was walking home from a day's work in the hospital. It was getting dark and a full moon shone.

"Hey, Sakura." A voice called to her reappearing right next to her.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said grinning.

"It turns out that Uchiha Madara was the person that sent that man to kill my parents. And I'll make sure that I'll kill him for it."

"I guess we'll have to do it together then." Sasuke said. "But usually girls cry their eyes out about their parent's deaths. Why haven't you?"

"Because I know that my parents would want me to go forward with my life instead of dwelling in the past. They wouldn't like it if I spent the rest of my life crying about their deaths."

Sasuke thought about that for a moment. Before he was pretty much dwelling in the past. Trying to get revenge for his clan…for his parents. He even went to that creepy Orochimaru for help. But now Sakura was the one to open his eyes. He wasn't going crazy anymore about revenge. Or having his usual power spasms. She was the reason that he lived like he did now. (Wow, an Uchiha can be deep.)

---***---

"LET'S DO MORE YOUTHFUL PUSH UPS!" Gai's voice bellowed.

"This is the last time that I train with Gai-sensei." Sakura complained all ready feeling the burn…actually she felt it when the training began.

Since Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were busy with missions and the only sensei left was Gai everybody had to train with him.

"How can bushy-brows stand this all day?" Sasuke asked.

"He's a mini Gai that's why." Sakura answered.

"NOW 1000 YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND KONOHA FOR MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!!" Gai screamed.

"BUT SENSEIE LET'S DO 10,000 MORE YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND KONOHA SO THAT WE MAY BE MORE YOUTHFUL NINJAS!!!" Lee screamed.

"Good job my youthful student. You will always be by favorite student because of your youthful aura!" Gai said crying anime tears.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Hyuuga, how do you deal with this everyday?" Sasuke asked the Neji.

"Everyday is a challenge. I pray that Tsunade has a mission for me everyday so that I don't have to be a part of their inappropriate behavior." Neji said.

"Excuse me Gai but Tsunade-sama needs Sakura and Sasuke." Shizune said appearing out of no where.

Sakura ran up to her and said, "Thank you so much, Shizune. You saved us from physical torture."

Shizune sweat dropped.

---***---

"Our ANBU tell us that a certain Akatsuki member is heading toward the border of the Fire country." Tsunade said.

Sasuke and Sakura held their breaths. This could be….

"Uchiha Madara or disguised Itachi." Tsunade proclaimed.

Ideas starting popping into Sasuke's and Sakura's mind. Both thinking of killing him.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sasuke asked.

"You two are to eliminate him. If you two fail, summon an animal to me so that I may call for backup." Tsunade said.

"Oh that won't be necessary." Sakura said.

"Because we'll kill him ourselves." Sasuke finished.

Tsunade looked up at them in surprise. _So these are the next generation, eh? They might've already taken over. The next generation will always be stronger than the last one. _Tsunade thought.

"Anyway, he'll reach the Fire country border in about a day so you must be quick before he can cause damage to any one."

"Hai."

"DISMISSED!"

---***---

Since they only had one day to get to the border of the Fire country Sakura and Sasuke had washed up and packed up all their weapons quickly.

Now they were in a forest jumping from tree branch to tree branch. They were silent as to not reveal their position to any rogue ninjas or enemies.

Eight hours later they arrived at the border. Nothing fancy. Just a Japanese gate with a grassy plain.

"We're early." Sakura said looking around for any people.

"We should rest to regain some chakra for the fight." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded her head in consent.

"It's gonna be a long battle." Sakura said shivering as dark clouds crossed the horizons.

---***---

I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!!  
HUZAHHH!!!


	12. Suffer

The dark clouds took over the sky. Darkness was all over. Luckily they could still see but it might be hard if they had a surprise attack by the enemy.

"Man, I wish we could make a fire." Sakura pouted.

"You know as equally as well as I do that if we do then the enemy will see us." Sasuke said smiling at her pouting.

"You're still wearing that charm?" Sasuke asked looking at the little magenta rose necklace.

"Yeah, I told you it looked cute." Sakura said whiling holding it up to her face to inspect it. Sakura stopped what she was doing abruptly. A strong chakra was coming closer to them.

"Sasuke-kun? Can you feel it?" Sakura whispered quietly.

Sasuke nodded and turned to look around them. There was a black-cloaked figure walking toward the gate._ It's him._ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun. How are we gonna attack him?" Sakura said, her voice hushed.

"I'll attack first. When I activate my Sharingan then I'll learn about his most greatest chakra point. Then I'll signal you by touching the place where the chakra point is and I catch him off guard. Then you rush in a disarm that chakra point by punching it. That should give us an advantage in the battle."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement and disappeared. Sasuke leaned his back against the gate. The figure appeared in a matter of moments. Yep, it was definitely Itachi.

"Hello, foolish little brother." Itachi greeted.

"Drop the act. I know it's you Madara." Sasuke said smirking in victory.

"Ah, you finally found out the secret. So I don't have to be in this disguise anymore." With a poof of smoke standing in front of him was Uchiha Madara.

"Why did you let me live?" Sasuke asked glaring at him, his eyes like daggers.

"Easy. To personally kill you when you reach your full potential. And make you suffer." Madara said evilly.

"WHY? YOU'RE MY GRANDFATHER?" Sasuke yelled his temper getting the best of him.

"Yes, tragically I'm your grandfather. I wanted to make everyone in the Uchiha clan suffer. They didn't support my ideas, just junk about peace and tranquility." Madara said.

"I'll kill you for that." Sasuke said pulling his sword out.

"Oh I won't be fighting you." Sasuke's grandfather said grinning madly.

"Are you a coward?" Sasuke asked.

"No, by making you suffer I'll make you fight some one else." Madara said with a something obviously up his sleeve. "You love that pinked haired girl don't you?"

Sasuke froze. Who'd he know about that? Was he stalking him or something? Has he figured out the plan? Has he discovered Sakura? Questions began spinning around Sasuke's brain.

"Yea, what of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well why don't you fight her instead." Madara said evilly.

"NANI?"

"I said I would make you suffer. And suffer you shall." Madara said sinisterly.

"Have you gone nuts?"

"Sakura…why don't you come out to join us?" The older Uchiha said.

Sakura appeared out of the shadows trying **NOT **to walk.

"SAKURA! WHAT AR E YOU DOING?" Sasuke yelled clearly alarmed.

"HELP ME, SASUKE-KUN! IT'S LIKE MY BODY HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN!!" Sakura begged helplessly.

"Sakura's under my control. Either you fight or I'll kill her myself." Madara said.

"YOU…!" Sasuke said, anger rushing into his veins.

"Me." Madara said smiling.

Sakura started punching Sasuke with his inhuman strength. Sasuke barely dodged some. One punch he dodged Matrix style. Sakura punched the tree which now…isn't here with us anymore.

"What's wrong, grandson? Are you afraid to hurt your poor, Sakura?" Madara insulted.

"HOW ARE-YOU-CONTROLLING-HER?" Sasuke managed between dodges.

"I'm surprised my genius of a grandson didn't figure it out already. Don't you remember me?" Madara changed into…the old fortune teller????

"…" Lucky for Sasuke, Sakura had stopped fighting.

"Yes, it was me. The old fortune teller. I was the one that gave Sakura that charm that is now on her neck. It's made from a special crystal that enables me to control allof her movements. But to put it to work I had to trigger a certain emotion….hatred. That's why I assigned Kano, the man you killed, to kill Sakura's parents. So your fortune did come true, Sakura." Madara explained.

Sakura shuddered at the memory, _You will become the key to one's weapon. _

"Why me?" Sasuke asked.

"You know why? Since you were a young Uchiha boy Fugaku wouldn't let me come near you. Because he was afraid of my ideas. He told you to stay away from me which made you think I was an enemy for you. And I will make sure that you suffer because I had rich ideas to past down to you but you thought I was a crazy old nutbag. NO ONE THINKS THAT OF THE GREAT UCHIHA MADARA!" Lightning striked in the background when he laughed evilly.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. _This guy's mental. _They thought in unison.

"Anyway back to my plan to make you suffer." Madara said stopping his evil laughing.

Sakura again starting her series of blows. Sasuke did his best trying to dodge them but sometimes got hit. Until things got serious…

Sakura did a few seals until.." FIREBALL JUTSU!!" Sasuke looked up in surprise but wasn't quick enough to dodge it. Pretty soon he was on the ground, bruises all over his body.

"Sakura can't perform that jutsu!!" Sasuke yelled out of frustration.

"But I can let her perform my jutsus." Madara said smirking triumphantly.

"Oh isn't that wonderful." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"POISON IRON JUTSU!" Sakura shouted.

_This day keeps getting worse._ Sasuke thought. _I have to wait until Sakura gives the signal. _

While Sakura's body was doing attacks of its own Sakura had enough time to strategize a plan.

_Let's see. So this is kind of like Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. Hm…if Sasuke manages to attack Madara then he'll stop thinking about attacking Sasuke for at least a few seconds. To release me from this jutsu all Sasuke has to do is to make a diversion. That means we'll have to revert to Plan B. _Sakura thought.

Sakura quickly between punching Sasuke mouth PLAN B to Sasuke. Sasuke fortunately took the message and stopped what he was doing.

Madara taking note of this thought that Sasuke was already finished for, "My, my, Sasuke is already tired? Looks like you're finished."

"No. I'm not going anywhere soon." Sasuke said behind him with a Chidori near Madara's heart.

Sakura took the few seconds to take the charm off and drop it to the ground.

"Finally, it's time you die Madara." Sakrua said.

---***---

Hoped you like the chapter…

I got nothing else to say…


	13. Beautiful Love

Madara laughed menacingly. "YOU THINK I CAN DIE??! IF I AM GOING TO DIE ITS NOT GOING TO BE BY MY FOOLISH GRANDSON AND HIS PRETTY BUT WEAK GIRLFRIEND!!" Madara screamed to the heavens.

_OH snap. He just snapped her last vein in half. _Sasuke thought jumping back to Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Sakura asked, angrily while her eyes were covered in a dark shadow.

"YOU'RE A WEAK!" Madara yelled.

"NO one calls me weak. And if they did they're long gone by now." Sakura said tightening her headband.

"Aww…kawaii little girl trying to act tough." Madara smirked.

Sakura charged him with a series of punches which a LOT of her punches had reached its target.

_What is this?? She can't be strong as…. SHE CAN'T BE!! _Madara thought.

"I guess you don't know my master! I share my shishou's hatred of losing and being called **weak**." Sakura said.

"YOUR SHISHOU?? IT CAN'T BE!!" Madara said thinking back.

"THE LEGENDARY SUCKER!" Sakura said smirking.

"TSUNADE??" Madara said.

Sakura smirked and aimed a punch at his stomach. She successfully landed her fist in it and leapt back to Sasuke.

"I'm assuming it worked." Sasuke said to her.

"Oh it worked." Sakura said grinning.

"He's hard to kill." Sasuke observed.

"Like you didn't know that." Sakura retorted.

"I need to catch him into my genjutsu. Isn't it time yet?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Not yet." Sakura said, while counting silently in her mind.

(What are they talking about?? READ ON!!)

"ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME??? DO YOU WISH TO FLEE? WELL TO BAD! YOU WILL DIE HERE!!" Madara screamed like a maniac.

"NOW!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke charged with his katana crackling with lightning chakra.

Madara laughed in a mocking way. "YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN HIT ME WITH THAT??"

Then, Madara froze. "NANI?? WHY CAN'T I MOVE?"

Sasuke smirked. "The last time Sakura punched you…she applied her own kind of pure chakra poison."

Madara's eyes widened at the horrific truth.

"Now fall into my genjutsu." Sasuke said his eyes revealing the Mangekyou Sharingan.

---***---

"Where am I?" Madara came to himself in darkness.

"In my own little world of torture." Sasuke said appearing in front of him.

"What are you going to do? Put me into a little girly dress and force me to walk around Konoha?" Madara mockingly suggested.

Sasuke flashed at the memory… those hours of misery had been the most humiliating moments of his life.

"I'm doing what you did to my clan." Sasuke said darkly.

This time Madara kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly, all of the members of the used to be Uchiha clan appeared in a queue in front of him. Madara found himself tied to a torturing chair.

All of the Uchiha clan members were armed with a knife. Sasuke started at the front. He stabbed him with a knife and left. The line proceeded forever and ever. Madara screamed in pain. Finally the last person came…a young girl. She looked at him with murderous eyes and stabbed him right in the heart. Madara yelped.

---***---REAL WORLD

Sakura stepped up to the killer of her parents and punched him in the heart. There he died.

Sasuke came back to the real world from releasing his genjutsu. Sasuke and Sakura looked down with an emotionless look on their face.

"Well we should be heading back to Konoha." Sakura said.

"Hn."

"We should also carry him back for an analysis." Sakura said tiredly.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea?"

"He's dead and we don't have to seek for revenge anymore."

---***---

Five years had passed when they killed Madara. Nothing changed between the two. They still loved each other a lot. Naruto had become the Hokage of Konoha and married Hinata. (I wish that would happen.) Even though Naruto was the Hokage and was treated with the up most respect Sasuke would always call him dobe.

Tsunade retired as the Hokage and was now the 2nd head healer at the Konoha hospital. Why not the 1st healer you ask??

The 2nd healer had been surpassed that's why. BY WHO??

Sakura Haruno. Yes, she had surpassed her shishou in every way already and was the 1st head healer at the hospital.

Naruto was stronger than ever. He had surpassed Jiraiya and the 4th Hokage.

Sasuke was his strong self.

Team Kakashi had changed. They weren't Team Kakashi anymore but the three legendary Sunnins. Tsunade's words were right. The next generation would always surpass the previous one and take over.

---***---

It was a peaceful spring day in Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura were out on a date and were out on the Uchiha lake.

Even though it was quiet they enjoyed their time together. Sasuke sat with his feet touching the surface of the water. Sakura also had her feet on the water and had her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Will you marry me?"

"NANI?!"

Sakura opened her eyes with a jolt and stood up. Sasuke then kneeled down and held her hand. He opened a box from his pocket and opened it revealing the wonderful ring.

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me?"

The ring was gorgeous. The center had the Uchiha fan symbol. The red part made out of ruby and the white part made out of diamond.

Sakura gasped. It was so beautiful…

Sasuke was thinking recklessly in his mind. _WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO??? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY LIFE?? _

"Yes…"

Sasuke looked up in surprise. SHE SAID YES!!!!! He smirked and picked her up in the air. He crashed into her lips and hers into his.

---***---

"I do."

"I do."

"I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE!! YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE! BELIEVE IT!!!!!"

Sakura became Mrs. Sakura Uchiha.

They had never been so happy in their life. They loved each other and became Konoha's best couple.

---***---

Sasuke woke up from the nightmare. He looked down at the sleepy form of Sakura. He couldn't help but smile. That was his Sakura.

Sakura muttered something in her sleep, "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura."

---***---

YAY I FINISHED DATTEBAYO!!!

I hoped you liked the story.

DATTEBAYO!! ^.^


End file.
